Counting stars
by Stacy Rogers
Summary: Just a fluffy (near) future fic, inspired (kind of) by a really good song "Counting stars" by One Republic. Posted for CastleFanficMonday


**A/N_ This fic has been stuck in my "Unfinished" folder since last July. But, as I really wanted to write this story and also because I find deadlines inspiring, I was able to finish it for CastleFanficMonday. Which is a really, really good event, by the way._**

**_Hope you will like this._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing TV show, neither do I own "Counting stars" by One Republic, the amazing song I used for inspiration._**

* * *

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

* * *

It's three in the morning and she would rather stay in bed right now, especially after the super exhausting week they've just had, but it's their first "married" summer here, their second "almost honeymoon" and he was so happy when she said "yes" to this crazy idea, she follows him without a word.

He makes her race him to their spot, the coarse sand on the beach tickling her bare toes. She hates him a little for this, but his excitement is contagious, his stupid, childish joy filling her veins like a drug. He beats her by mere seconds, laughing and whooping victoriously, until she tackles him to the ground and – _oh_.

He knows how to take her breath away.

* * *

"This is so amazing! The sky looks gorgeous from here!

It _is_ really gorgeous and really amazing. The inky blue sky, clear and deep, just like the ocean at their feet. It makes the stars look bigger and closer, than they really are -as if she can reach out and touch them with her hand. The peaceful silence, interrupted only by the gentle murmur of the waves and her own whisper. Living in New York, swamped in the grim routine of her job, she almost forgot this new side of her reality.

And now all of this feels like freedom

"Yeah, I've always loved coming here in summer, to watch the stars at night. To look for the brightest of them and find those marked on every star map. Trace the contours of the constellations and try to decipher the original ones."

He takes her hand gently and she can't keep that small silly smile off her face, as he raises their joined fingers and starts drawing invisible lines in the air.

"You know - the ones they were named after. The stories behind them. Like why Draco is Draco or where exactly is Aquarius carrying his water."

Ah, always the writer. For Richard Castle the world consists of innumerable stories, scattered everywhere, hidden in some secret niches, waiting to be discovered.

And it's just one of the many things about him, which caused her to fall in love with this man. Even though she admits it not very often.

After all, it was the stories written by him that brought them together in the first place.

"And as soon as Alexis was old enough to be interested, I'd bring her with me. Oh, boy, she got so excited the first time I told her we were "playing astronomers", instead of going to bed. She ran up and down the beach, asking me for the names, even made up a couple of her own...it was something like –"Well, that's what 'stronomers do, isn't it, Daddy?"

He chuckles softly at the memory, his joy and happiness warming her heart again, willing her to share stories of her own in return.

"I remember one weekend we stayed at the cabin together –mom, dad and me. It was a rare occasion, actually – what with their work and my studies constantly getting in the way. We stayed up until late at night, making hot-dogs and s'mores, singing some silly songs... I was 8 or 9 at the time and all of this was just… magical to me."

She is lost for a moment in her sweet recollections, turns back into that little girl, who still believes in magic and loves the crazy world around her. And he doesn't dare to break the spell, watching her, waiting for her to continue the story. This side of her - she doesn't show it very often.

"The stars - they were so bright that night! My dad walked me out to the clearing behind the cabin and began telling me a story his mom once told him - the enchanted animals, living among the stars, the Great Bear, the Little Bear, the Lion, the Snake...and something about a half-moon boat, sailing along the Milky Way, which turned out to be a river. And my mom – she was standing behind us among the trees, smiling."

"Had she heard that story before?"

"Of course. Dad told her on their first date"

"Smart move."

"Mmm-hm"

And then there is silence again – his favorite kind. It's warm and comfortable, wrapped around them like a soft, fluffy blanket. Their communication skills have definitely improved over the last couple of years – they talk now, they discuss their issues, share stories, just – tell each other things. But what they really excel at, what he cherishes most in this relationship, is the way they feel each other at times, their minds and souls entwined, so that there is no need to say anything at all.

So when he sees a shooting star above them, he is sure they both wished for the same thing.

It comes true in nine months.

* * *

_Any thoughts?  
_

* * *

_Also I'd like to thank two people, both of whom were of great help and real moral support - _

_CKRose, who gave this story a right turn in the very beginning and Lur27, who is the awesomest beta I could hope for. _

_You actually made this story happen._

_Thank you._


End file.
